


Just a Few Questions

by ivedonestranger



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivedonestranger/pseuds/ivedonestranger
Summary: Raven's plan to grab some coffee goes awry when she winds up kidnapped and a certain someone has questions!
Relationships: Jinx/Raven (DCU)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	Just a Few Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prey Mate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954103) by [Malkavian_Logic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkavian_Logic/pseuds/Malkavian_Logic). 



Raven stared in disbelief and the predicament that she was in and how easily she had fallen for it. All she wanted to do was grab a coffee at the Queen Coffee in downtown Jump City, then wound up being snuck up on, grabbed with a bag over her head and carted off to parts unknown. Worse part was these...stupid...cuffs!

The mystic Titan growled to herself as she heaved all her strength against the delicate cuffs emblazoned with runes that were fastened around her wrists. Of course, there was no breaking demon bracelets, but it felt good to release the anger.

Having only dressed in baggy pants and a gray hoodie, most people would not have recognized her except maybe for her violet hair cut in a short bob. She tried to reach for her pocket on one side to get her communicator but realized they had lifted that from her too.

' _This is humiliating,'_ she groused to herself as she looked about the room again.

It was some sort of basement with stuff stacked all about covered with dusts from years of abandonment. It actually looked familiar. It was at that moment the light bulb came on. She knew exactly where she was.

As if there was some sort of cue, the metal door banged open peeling it's metal sound through the room and in strode one confident, pink haired troublemaker.

"Jinx."

The grin of the Pinkette's face grew wider as her cat like-eyes focused on her prey in the middle of the room. She wore her usual black dress, choker, and trademark leggings. The purple and black stripes climbing up some rather gorgeous legs before disappearing underneath the skirt.

"Seriously, I can't believe you let me capture you so easily. I mean, I really didn't have to cast any power to obscure myself. You were so focused on that coffee...or was it that absolutely stunning brunette that was serving it to you."

Raven's gray cheeks flushed ever so slightly and Jinx giggled. "You were! I can't believe you. Raven of the Teen Titans, checking out the ladies!"

"I can't believe you're doing this now," Raven said, turning her body to keep the pernicious witch in view.

"Surprise." The words came with a giggle.

Raven held up her bound wrists. "So now what? Are you going to demand the true identities of my friends? The access codes to the towers?"

"Oh," Jinx said with another giggle. "I have some more important questions for you. Sit."

The word was simple and Raven wanted to ignore it, she felt the uncontrollable pressure to obey as the cuffs forced her to obey their owners. Raven went to her knees before she could even try to will herself to stay standing.

"Didn't think you were one for torture," Raven said dryly.

"You know me. Full of surprises. As you can see, I got some little demon bracelets from the black market and was desperate to try them. Aren't they nifty?"

"They're swell," Raven intoned with little interest.

"Awww, you don't like them? I bet you'll like them. They can compel you to do whatever I want and to tell me whatever I want."

"Sure. Whatever."

Deep inside Raven was not happy that she had been placed in such a position but honestly, she knew it could be much worse.

"Oh? Okay. Let's try them out. Is the Titans Tower undergoing upgrades next week?"

"Yes." The words escaped before she could even stop herself.

"Gizmo will be happy to hear that. He's been wanting to try some new firmware that he's written."

Raven narrowed her eyes.

"I don't like this, Jinx."

"Good point," Jinx said with a nod. "You're not a fan of talking about others. Let's talk about you then."

' _Oh, no._ '

"Have you read any of those erotica books I sent you?"

Raven squirmed trying to keep the words in but her body refused to obey.

"Yes."

"Oh ho! So you do like them."

"Yes." _Damn it!_

"What did you think of that scene in the book _Hallowed Ground_ when the young groundskeeper sneaks the preacher's daughter away? Hot, wasn't it?"

"Fine. Yes. It was a rather...interesting scene."

The pressure let up since she wasn't resisting. Raven had already admitted it so why keep fighting?

"So….what else can I ask you? Hmmmm." Jinx stood again and began to pace.

"What do you think of my outfit?" Jinx asked, giving a small spin.

"It is very cute," Raven said letting her mouth talk. It was a safe question but they kept coming. "It accents your figure nicely."

"Awww, you say the nicest things, Rae Rae!"

"Don't call me that! I hate it when Beast Boy does."

The pinkette's eyes glimmered and she giggled.

"Then what is your favorite nickname?"

Oh, azar did Raven squirm trying to keep the words from escaping but no matter how hard she tried they came out in a gasp. "Lollipop."

Jinx plopped down in front of her with a squeal of triumph.

"Well, what do you know. You do have a favorite pet name."

Raven glared at her.

"Do you think I'm hot?"

"Yes."

"You like sex?"

"Yes."

"What's your favorite position?"

"Missionary."

"Aww. Really? I would have thought you were more adventurous. You like my legs?"

Raven's voice faltered slightly but the words still came out.

"Yes."

"Do you...like...wanna know if I'm wearing panties?"

"Y...ye..yes."

Jinx leaned very closely and the smell of her blueberry perfume filled her nostrils. Raven felt her breath starting to catch in her throat and her eyes focused on the kissable lips in front of her. The pinkette's voice was low, sultry and only for her to hear.

"I'm not wearing any."

Raven tried to swallow but found that task somehow difficult. Jinx ran her fingers up Raven's arm leaving a trail of tingles the entire way.

"Come on, Jinx," Raven allowed a whine to escape.

"Kiss me."

The order vibrated through her cuffs and Raven found herself leaning in and planting her own mouth against the one who had kept her prisoner. Oh, god she tasted too good and there was nothing the mystic Titan could do to stop herself.

Jinx leaned forward pushing Raven over on to her back without any resistance, her dress bunching up around her waist. Raven felt the desperate urge to try and get her hands free but Jinx had them pinned to her chest.

"Oh, I have plans for you, Lollipop."

A pitiful whimper was all that escape from Raven as she was again smothered by Jinx's lips. It was at that moment that the metal door clanged open and both snapped their heads to look.

Gizmo strode in with Mammoth right behind with the dwarf studying his computer.

"Jinx, I'm gonna need to head into town and get some more computer parts. If we're going to get the connection working we're going to-"

He stopped as she looked up seeing the two tangled on the floor.

"What are you-Oh, god, cover yourself, Jinx."

Jinx sat up quickly pulling her dress back down with a big grin on her face and touch of red in her cheeks. Raven still lay on her back trying to breath and looking confused, angry, and horny all at the same time.

"Really?" Gizmo griped, throwing his hands up in the air. "Is that why you had Mumbo buy them? Can't you like mess around with your girlfriend at the tower? I really hate when you do these roleplays. Poor Mammoth and I always have to stumble in on them."

"I don't mind." Mammoth grinned.

"Pervert," Jinx shot back with a laugh.

Gizmo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm gonna leave if you're gonna be using the storeroom. For crying out loud, that's what bedrooms are for."

Gizmo turned to leave and then back to Raven.

"You need me to call Robin and let him know you're here? I'd hate for him to start worrying like last time."

"If you don't mind," Raven said with a bemused expression trying to ignore the fact that she was still on her back and Jinx was half on top of her.

"Fine. Mammoth, go find something to do. Maybe Beast Boy wants to do some training. If I'm gonna help Cyborg upgrade the tower, I need to not have you two fucking in random places in the base. Got it?"

"No promises," Jinx said.

With an exasperated noise, Gizmo left with both Mammoth and Jinx exchanging a wink and thumbs up.

When the door clanged closed, Jinx turned back to her girlfriend who was smiling.

"Well, that was kind of embarrassing?"

"Kind of?" Raven asked sitting up. "I'm not the one that had my ass on display."

"Pfft," Jinx said. "They've caught me doing worse."

Jinx broke into one of her grins again. "So, you do like the nickname I gave you?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer."

"I can make you."

Jinx reached down to grab the bracelets but to her surprise, they were not on Raven's wrists. They were actually on her own. Shock reverberated through the pinkette at the sudden reversal.

"How did-"

"They aren't demon bracelets," Raven said with a grin. "I realized it when you came closer and I didn't have the connection with you they normally would have. Easy to override after that."

"Shit, Mumbo sold me junk?"

"Nope. They're compulsion bracelets. Meaning they don't just work on me…"

Jinx's eyes went wide. "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes. You have some penance to perform. I mean, I got my nickname for a reason."

Jinx giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Very special thanks to Abbean for beta reading this for me! I got inspired to write this for some reason after reading Makavalian_Logic's "Prey Mate", still one of my favorite RaeJinx fics!


End file.
